


Practice of Pugilism

by Alzerak



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anti Daenerys, Anti Daenerys Targaryen, Character Death, Dark Jon Snow, One-Sided Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alzerak/pseuds/Alzerak
Summary: In an unjust world, Jaime Lannister finds himself in the middle of standoff.





	Practice of Pugilism

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS VERY MUCH AN ANTI-DAENERYS STORY.
> 
> IT IS ALSO NOT MEANT TO BE TAKEN SERIOUSLY, BUT IS MERELY AN EFFORT AT WEIRD DARK AND TWISTED HUMOUR. THE DESCRIPTIONS OF VIOLENCE ARE REASONABLY TAME BUT THE CONTENT MAY NOT BE, SO BE FOREWARNED. THERE IS NOT A HAPPY ENDING FOR DAENERYS SO IF YOU'RE A FAN OF HERS OR JUST PREFER A MORE HEROIC JON SNOW AND HAVE STUMBLED UPON THIS FIC BY MISTAKE, BACK AWAY.

Jaime Lannister had done many things he regretted, and many things he was conflicted over. This was one of them, and Jaime, having found himself in the middle of another crapfest of a situation, resolved to do what needed to be done, and try to limit the collateral damage.

Jaime laughed derisively in his own mind. Hundreds of thousands dead. Kings Landing in ruins. It was pure luck that Jaime was able to team up with enemies and allies alike and bring down the monster burning the city - and the steed it mounted. 

One had left to rejoin her brother as the Targaryen and Northern forces fought what was left of the Lannister Armies, who had regrouped in defence of the Red Keep after the last Dragon fell. Jaime knew she would not forgive him for his latest crimes, but what needed to be done needed to be done.

Cersei always did have a flair for the dramatic. 

Soon enough, the moment came. 

The doors opened, and it was Stark forces that entered the chamber, headed by the former King in the North, and now Targaryen lapdog, Jon Snow. Arya Stark accompanied him, but she had eyes for Cersei, who sat, smug as always, perched on that damnable chair. Arya Stark had been an ally for a moment, but fate decreed they were destined to fight on opposite sides. 

Jaime waited at the foot of the stairs, as Jon Snow looked up and began to speak. He did not seem thrilled at the comprehensive victory his armies had won.

“Your Grace. The war is lost. Tell your men to lay down their arms.” Snow began. As if anyone would after what happened after the bells rang in surrender.

Cersei’s smirk grew wider. “The last dragon has been brought down, as I understand.”

Jon inclined his head in acknowledgement. “Be that as it may, your armies have been completely defeated. There is no victory left for you.” 

“You really are your father’s son. Unable to comprehend the intricacies of 

politics. By defeating my armies, you have made my position stronger, for you have removed the common enemy your armies face. I know I am not loved in Westeros, but neither is your queen. Once I divide my enemies, they will destroy themselves.

“What makes you think you are capable of such a task?” Jon questioned. “Even if there were rifts, they would not listen to you.”

“No, but they will listen to you.” 

At this signal, Cersei pulled a lever next to the Iron Throne and a mechanical clicking filled the room. Cersei took a moment to sip at her goblet of wine as she surveyed the room, Jon Snow and Arya Stark looking at the out-of-place red curtains as they moved aside to reveal the backs of two high-backed chairs which slowly rotated around to reveal the occupants.

“My Hand, Qyburn, is quite adept at creating these mechanical marvels. He designed the weapon that brought down one of the Dragons. And now, paraphrasing the words your father said to me once,” Cersei smiled down at Jon. “Your sister, or your lover.”

Even bound in the chair, Sansa Stark was the model of decorum, whereas the Dragon Queen’s eyes were bulging and mad as Jon Snow’s features went blank at the sight. Jaime prayed that at least some of his father was still alive in Jon’s personality - Sansa Stark may have been Cersei’s enemy, but she wasn’t a monster.

Jon stepped forward purposefully, a glance between sisters stopping Arya Stark from lunging forward. Arya turned eyes of utter hatred on Jaime Lannister, who knew he deserved it for abetting her sister’s captivity. 

“I understand it is a difficult choice to make.” Cersei gloated. “But you must choose. Choose who you will free, Lord Snow.”

“If you think there’s a choice at all.” Jon replied. “Then you don’t know me.”

Jon stepped up to where Jaime Lannister stood. “I’m sure you have a device that will kill your captives should I decide not to play your little game.”

“Of course - a fast acting poison which I can inject with the push of a button. Of course, whoever you do not choose will remain with me, as my guest, for as long as you and they behave. Now choose.”

Jon Snow’s voice was never as steady as it was now. “Daenerys Targaryen.”

If Sansa Stark felt betrayed by this choice, she did not show it, but Daenerys looked at Snow with utter adoration. Even Cersei seemed surprised at this turn of events, but with a nod, she instructed Jaime to release the Dragon Queen and reunite her with her lover. 

“Ser Jaime, your Queen has a flair for the dramatic. I think I should return the favour. At which spot did you stand when you killed Aerys Targaryen?”

“You’re standing on the very spot.” Jaime answered with as much loathing and disgust as he could. Despite being ungagged, and a monster that murdered nearly a million people, Daenerys Targaryen was gazing moon-eyed at Jon as Jaime slowly brought Danerys to Jon. As he tried to draw off the reunion for as long as possible, he took a moment to take in the utter disgust the Northerners felt at Jon abandonment of their Lady of Winterfell, and the utter disappointment on the face of Ser Brienne of Tarth, who had joined the group. Tyrion Lannister stood in a corner, looking like he did not know what to think.

Jaime deposited Daenerys at the very spot Aerys took his last breath. If it were not for the fact that it would destroy everything, Jaime would kill the monster he was helping to free at that very moment.

“I’m sure you can appreciate the irony.” Jon said. “You tried to end the Targaryen dynasty here.” Jon drew Longclaw, and Jaime waited for moment where Jon would kneel and swear his sword to the last Targaryen.

“The North Remembers.”

Daenerys crumpled to the ground, and Jaime barely had the time to register what happened as a sickening crunch awakened him to reality, Longclaw forgotten on the ground as Jon loomed over Daenerys’ body as she screamed in agony as his fists rained down upon her. 

Daenerys tried to reach out to stop the barrage of punches, but her arms were too weak and Jon smashed her elbows against the stone floor until they shattered. 

“Did you think I’d forget every moment you threatened to burn her alive?” Jon asked as Daenerys continued to scream. “Every moment I was forced to agree with with your stupid fucking idiocy just to appease you enough so you decided not to immolate her for the slight of not falling at your feet and worshipping you. My only regret in this moment is not being able to keep you alive for long enough to draw out the pain you so richly deserve.”

No one moved as the shock rippled through the room as Jon continued to punch every inch of Daenerys body. Every so often, bones would crack under the force of the constant blows. Jon’s fists were bloodied with his own blood and hers, and even Cersei’s smirk fell off her face at the utter brutality on display.

In fact, only Sansa Stark, still bound and gagged, seemed to want to put an end to the happenings, glancing at Arya Stark who moved forwards but even her touch was not enough to dissuade Jon from his task. 

Daenerys had stopped screaming, and now only made choking gurgles and Jon picked her battered and broken body up and stepped towards the Iron Throne.

Cersei waved off the few remaining guards who stepped forward to defend their Queen, and in the distraction, Jaime suddenly saw that Sansa Stark was out of her seat. 

“Of course, as I foresaw, Sansa,” Jon uttered with a dreamy sigh of the name of the woman mentioned, a contrast to the powerful energy of the rest of his statement, “would manage to extricate herself from her predicament, whereas I was sure you’d kill yourself eventually,” Jon explain to Daenerys’ feebly stirring body. “But I couldn’t risk you surviving.” 

In the meantime, Cersei had also noticed Sansa escaping, but with a gesture, she stopped her guards from apprehending the Lady of Winterfell and Cersei vacated the throne, seemingly amused by this shocking turn of events.

“I find myself unable to decide whether to kill you on the steps, just out of reach of the throne, or impale you on the swords of the back of the throne.” 

Jaime looked on as Cersei rounded Sansa Stark who seemed intent on Jon. The Lady of Winterfell and the former King in the North spoke in low murmurs that Jaime could not hear, but Daenerys could, crying in anguish at what Jaime could only assume was Jon stopping his assault at Sansa’s behest, the emotional betrayal perhaps even worse than the physical pummelling she had just suffered.

Cersei exchanged a worryingly mischievous look with Jaime, then strode towards the younger Stark sister, arms outstretched in a placating and non threatening manner, before the suspicious Arya Stark allowed her to close to within touching distance.

With a nod of the head, Cersei gestured to where Sansa was seemingly comforting Jon. “They gonna fucc.”

Arya’s face screwed up with rage. “LIAR!”

“Search your feelings, Arya, you know it to be true.”

“That’s not true.” Arya cried. “That’s impossible!”

“The only question is,” Cersei pondered. “Have they already?”

With a ear-splitting cry of “NOOOOOOOOO!” Arya launched herself at Cersei, but Jaime managed to grab her around the waist before she could manage any damage, but the cry attracted the attention of Sansa Stark.

“Ser Jaime.” Sansa instructed with queenly gravitas. “Put my sister down.”

Jaime obeyed, and Arya did not continue with her previous attempt to attack Cersei, but rather waited for Sansa.

“Do what you must.” Cersei proclaimed to the oncoming Jon and Sansa. “For I have already won.”

“It works when ingested.” Sansa simply said. 

Jaime instantly understood and looked to Cersei for the hidden location of the antidote, but Cersei seemed puzzled, and then annoyed. 

“My wine! Is nothing sacred?” 

But Cersei did not tell Jaime where the antidote was hidden, instead, she reached for Sansa. “After all.” Cersei explained to Jaime. “You rarely have control of your last words.” 

With a twisted motherly affection shining in her eyes, Cersei began to slump in Sansa’s arms, as Sansa gently let Cersei down to the ground. With her last bit of strength, Cersei raised one arm to caress Sansa’s cheek as she breathed her last murmured breath. “Brotherfucker.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to leave mean comments I don't really care, but I will delete comments that disparage other users.


End file.
